A Special Christmas
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Christmas is coming and there is shopping to done and small problems to be fixed? will these little things ruin christmas or make it even better? The characters are from The Cask of Amontilado.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

The night was cold for it was the month of December and that meant that the cold weather would once again greet the world for another three to five months. Shops had been full of numerous citizens shopping for Christmas gifts.

Montresor had gone shopping and found quite a bit for his companion. While carrying many bags that came from the shops that he had shopped at. With the numerous thoughts about the holidays clouding his brain he realized that he was home in no time what so ever.

He immediately walked to his special hiding place where he stored the gifts. Montresor decided that he would wrap them up later. After that small task was accomplished he walked through out the entire house to make sure that the Christmas decorations were placed where they looked best. Suddenly Montresor heard the front door screeching open, he rushed to the door only to see Fortunado completely intoxicated with booze.

"Fortunado, you're drunk again. What's the matter with you?" Montresor lectured him.

The only way to make the irritating voice that was ringing through his ears was to kiss the mouth that was making the noise in the first place. For being drunk and not really knowing his surroundings the plan was not half bad. So Fortunado did what he thought was best. The kiss was sluggish and very sloppy. Montresor immediately pulled away from Fortunado, rage coursing throughout his entire body.

"Don't think that kissing me will get you out being in trouble with me!" Montresor corrected Fortunado's actions.

"I…thought….th-that you deserved… a small…token of…my…" his words slid as he began to fall to the floor, if Montresor hadn't been there to support his body he would made a crash landing onto the new wooden floor.

Montresor dragged Fortunado to their bedroom throwing him onto the bed. He was still angry that he just left the room leaving Fortunado to sleep. Tomorrow morning Montresor would give him a long lecture.

Montresor walked to the kitchen to wash the dishes. After that was done he decided to go to bed.

The next morning montresor had wakened up first only to find Fortunado only a couple of inches away from his own face. So Montresor lied there for just a bit longer to capture the moment. Even if Fortunado was careless of his actions sometimes he still loved him with all of his heart. Also Fortunado loved Montresor with his entire heart as well but sometimes he needed to get away from reality. Fortunado was a free spirit while Montresor was more realistic.

Fortunado started to open his eyes only to see that Montresor was still gazing at him.

"Good morning to you too." Fortunado said wih a huge grin glued to his face.

"Yeah good morning to you too." Montresor said with a hint of an attitude.

"I'm sorry about last night. Could you please forgive me, after all it is Christmas and there are such things as Christmas miracles?" Fortunado concluded. He wasn't the smartest person in the world but he knew how to put a smile on Montresor's face.

"Well I guess…" Montresor said at first with a straight face but a smile eventually popped out of nowhere.

They both got out of bed and practically ran to the Christmas tree nearly knocking each other over in the process. They sat next to each other on the floor separating each other's presents. Five minutes had barely passed and they already had unwrapped all of their gifts.

"Merry Christmas, Monty!" Fortunado said with gentleness completely evident in his voice.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Montresor said with love in his response.

Fortundao had moved closer to Montresor, slowly closing the empty space between them while tilting his head a little bit. Soon his lips landed gently on Montresor's soft. They both shared a Christmas kiss. There really are such things as Christmas miracles.


End file.
